


"Scared, me?"

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [26]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Cormoran and Robin's first time...





	"Scared, me?"

“Scared, me?” Strike’s voice is hoarse.

“You look terrified.” Robin strokes his stubbled jaw, pulling his face down for a soft, tender kiss. “I’m not made of china.”

“I know, but this…” he gestures down at their naked, almost entwined bodies, “It’s…I just want it to be…”

She smiles up at him as her hand slides lower, down his back, over the muscular curve of his arse, tilting her hips and applying just enough pressure for him to slip effortlessly inside her with a quiet but visceral groan.

“I know,” she whispers, “…it will be, it’s me and you.”


End file.
